


An Intervening (And Overly Protective) Familiar

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Humor, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius looked forward to spending time alone with Hermione in her flat, but he hadn’t quite expected her familiar to be so bothersome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intervening (And Overly Protective) Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the HP Rare Fest 2016 on LJ. Many thanks to kyriecolors and krazyredhead0317 for being my wonderful betas. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of humour! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**An Intervening (And Overly Protective) Familiar**

Lucius stepped into Hermione's flat, looking around as he followed her into what appeared to be the kitchen. There were small touches of her presence around the place, and he immediately decided that the flat was very _her_. In fact, he spied several piles of books scattered about the place.

 

"So, this is it," Hermione announced, looking at him nervously. "I know it's not as grand as the manor, but I really like it."

 

"It's very you," Lucius said after a moment, smiling at the young witch who had captured his heart shortly after the end of the war. Hermione and Potter had been the ones to defend the Malfoy name. While Draco and Narcissa had gotten off freely, he had been settled with three years under house arrest. When Hermione had heard that he spent his days alone, due to Draco moving in with Potter and Narcissa leaving him, she had come to spend time with him. They had grown close over their love of literature and officially became a couple a year ago. 

 

It was his first day with his house arrest lifted, and Hermione had decided that she wanted him to come see her flat. He had been so happy to get out of the manor that he had immediately agreed. Spending time with her outside of his own home was something he had greatly looked forward to.

 

"So I know the day's practically over after all that paperwork and time wasted at the Ministry, but I was wondering if we could order some food and watch a movie," Hermione smiled at him warmly.

 

Lucius nodded, knowing somewhat what a movie was due to Hermione's many explanations of Muggle things. "That would be agreeable." 

 

"Great!" she beamed. "Pizza? Thai food? Chinese? Your choice, Lucius." She began to rifle through one of her drawers, pulling out what he assumed were menus.

 

Lucius considered her choices. All sounded good due to the fact that he was starved, but he had been waiting to try pizza since she told him about the 'cheesy goodness' as she called it. "Pizza would be good."

 

Hermione couldn’t contain her excitement and Lucius felt as if he could melt into a puddle at that very moment. Her expression was one of pure love and joy, and he decided right then and there that he would always do whatever possible to keep her that happy. "Great, I'll place the order. The living room is through there if you want to get comfortable on the sofa."

 

He nodded, taking off his robes and placing them on the back of a chair in the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked to the living room, freezing when he saw a mass of orange fur on the sofa. "Hermione?" he called out.

 

She poked her head in. "Yeah?"

 

"What is that?" he asked, gesturing at the creature as he did his best not to turn his nose up at it.

 

"Crookshanks," Hermione replied lovingly. "He's my familiar I've told you about."

 

"Ah, half-Kneazle, correct?" Lucius recalled what she'd told him about the creature.

 

"That's him." She smiled. "I’ve just got to dial in the order. I'll be there in a moment. He won't bite."

 

Lucius wasn’t sure if he believed her. Cautiously, he took a seat on the sofa as far away from the cat as possible. The cat must have sensed him, however, as it lifted its head and stared at him.

 

"Hello," Lucius greeted, forcing a smile for the cat. He wasn’t particularly fond of animals, apart from his peacocks of course, but was willing to put in the effort with Hermione's familiar. 

 

The cat stared and Lucius realised that its face was quite… different. _In fact_ , he mused, _it looks like it's run itself into a wall_. He also noticed that the creature's tail was quite large and bushy as well – much like his own witch's hair. 

 

The more Lucius stared and smiled at the cat, the more he got the feeling the creature didn’t like him.

 

"Isn't he the most beautiful shade of orange?" Hermione asked, smiling fondly at the cat. "Crookshanks, did you say hello?"

 

The cat meowed in response to her words.

 

Hermione turned and faced him. "The pizza should be here in awhile. Why don’t we pick out a movie so we'll be good to go once the food's arrived?"

 

Lucius nodded. "Wonderful suggestion." He smiled as she walked to the cabinet, her hips swaying, enticing him with every moment, to which she was oblivious. She bent over, looking at a lower shelf, giving him a full view of her arse. 

 

He nibbled his lower lip in appreciation of his lover. Suddenly, a blur of orange flew past him, running across his lap. Lucius let out a hiss, quickly standing up. 

 

"Lucius, what is it? What happened?" Hermione turned around and asked, her eyes wide.

 

"Your cat just ran across my lap with its claws out," Lucius said, narrowing his eyes at the beast, who was currently rubbing himself against Hermione's leg. _Little shite_.

 

"Oh, I'm sure it was an accident," Hermione replied, frowning. "He's not usually aggressive towards people." She tilted her head, as if she were lost in a memory.

 

Lucius inwardly sighed. He knew the little devil meant it, but he wasn’t going to press the issue with her. Crookshanks was Hermione's familiar, he'd have to respect their bond.

 

"Are you alright?" Hermione walked over, touching his face lightly.

 

He leant into her touch. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, offering her a small smile. He kissed her forehead lightly, content with her closeness. "Why don’t you pick a movie for us?"

 

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod, returning to the task at hand.

 

Lucius resumed his spot on the sofa, his gaze not once leaving the troublesome cat.

* * *

Hermione giggled, watching as Lucius ate his first piece of pizza. It was obvious he wasn’t used to eating with his hands, and watching him try to hold the stringing cheese was amusing. He had a small bit of small smudged on the side of his face. A movie, _Dirty Dancing_ , was playing in the background, but neither of them was paying it much attention. They were too involved in their pizza experience.

 

"Here," she said, picking up her napkin and wiping the sauce from his face. "There, much better."

 

Lucius gave her a stern look. "You're not my mother, Hermione. I can wipe my own face."

 

Hermione arched a brow at his words. "Lucius, I can't imagine that your mother wiped your face like that. You told me she barely cared for you."

 

"And she didn’t," Lucius nodded. "I should have corrected myself. You're not my nanny," he smirked.

 

She shook her head, unable to imagine being raised by anyone but her own parents. When she thought of people like Lucius, or Harry, her heart ached for them. It was too unfortunate that families were unable to grow together.

 

"The food is good," Lucius told her.

 

Smiling, Hermione felt her stomach swirl in a mixture of happiness and nerves. A part of her still couldn’t believe that Lucius Malfoy, her lover, was sitting on her sofa while eating pizza and watching a movie. It was surreal.

 

She bit into her own pizza, unable to shake the pure feeling of giddiness. She felt so comfortable with him. He made her happy, and she was so happy that he was allowed to get out of the manor. The place had become a prison for Lucius. Seeing him in her flat just felt right.

 

Lucius put his plate down, turning to smile at her. Hermione returned the smile, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She scooted closer to him on the sofa, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. His hand came up and cupped her cheek lightly. She sighed into the kiss, deepening it. One of her hands began to caress his leg, moving higher…

 

Crookshanks meowed loudly, scratching at the fridge.

 

With a groan, Hermione broke the kiss. "Sorry, Lucius." She pecked him on the lips once more before standing. "It's time for Crookshanks to have dinner." She headed towards the kitchen, where her familiar was waiting patiently. "You hungry, Crooks?" 

 

She started to get his dinner ready, unaware of the staring contest going on between Crookshanks and Lucius.

* * *

Lucius wrapped his arm around Hermione, pulling her closer. She snuggled deeper into his side, her warmth spreading to him. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the mass of curls on top of her head. 

 

Now that they had finished dinner, the two were sitting closely together on the sofa as they watched the movie. Lucius tried to pay attention to what was happening in the film, but his gaze kept drifting between the small witch snuggled into his side and her orange familiar sitting on the floor near his feet.

 

Every time he kissed or attempted to further touch Hermione, the little devil would stretch out its paw, claws out, onto his expensive shoes. The cat despised him, and he didn’t quite know what to do about it.

 

"I love this part of the movie," Hermione whispered, breaking his current staring contest with the cat. "It's at the end, but it's just such an iconic moment."

 

Lucius smirked at the wistful expression on her face. Her eyes were glued to the screen and Lucius found himself watching as the final dance number between Baby and Johnny began. He had to admit that the couple could obviously dance, and he found himself wondering if Hermione was a good dancer. Perhaps in a few months, he could hold a gala at the manor? Would it bring some life back into the place?

 

Lucius watched the end of the movie, not paying any attention to the cat. When the movie was finished, he turned to Hermione, a smile on his face. "This evening has been incredibly pleasant."

 

"Your first true Muggle exposure," Hermione teased. "And you lived!"

 

He chuckled in response to her comment. "Yes, well, I was obviously wrong about Muggles. You've shown me that." He kissed her, ignoring the small jab of pain that was coming from his leg. Without even looking, he knew that the cat had attacked him.

 

"Crooks, no!" Hermione scolded, shooing Crookshanks away from him. "I'm so sorry, Lucius. I haven’t seen him hate anyone this much since Ron."

 

Lucius frowned. "Yes, well, I'm not quite sure what I've done to earn your familiar's ire."

 

"I'm sure he just needs some time to see that you mean no harm." Hermione looked at him, a slow smile appearing on her face. "What don't we spend some alone time together? In the shower?" she suggested playfully.

 

His cock hardened at her words. "Lead the way," he murmured, his voice low and husky. He didn’t give two shites about the damn cockblocking cat.

* * *

Hermione's eyes roamed Lucius's naked body as the water ran down it. Taking a shower with him had certainly been a good idea on her part. She moaned as his hands caressed her body and his lips nipped and sucked at all her sensitive spots. "Lucius," she groaned as he backed her against the wall. His hand reached between her legs, stroking her lightly. 

 

Soon, her body was humming with desire as he quickly brought her to orgasm. She cried out his name, moaning as her inner walls fluttered. "Lucius," she groaned. "Please."

 

He didn’t miss a beat. Picking her up, he leant her back against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid into her wet heat, groaning. "Hermione."

 

"Mmmm, gods, Lucius." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. He thrust into her, every movement causing her body to tighten once more. She clenched her inner walls around his cock tightly, causing Lucius to let out a breathy moan.

 

They moved against each other, and within moments, they were each gasping and moaning as their orgasms hit them. "Lucius, Lucius," she murmured his name again and again as he sucked at the tender spot beneath her ear.

 

"So beautiful," Lucius murmured in appreciation. "I love you, witch. My witch." He kissed her lips fervently, dominating her passionately.

 

Hermione groaned, returning the kiss with equal passion. "I love you, Lucius," she told him as he lowered her back to the floor. "Thank you."

 

He laughed, smirking at her. "There's no need to thank me, love. I enjoyed spending the evening with you in your home, and I especially enjoyed christening your shower."

 

She flushed slightly. "Well, once we finish our shower, we can christen my bed next."

 

"Sounds like a plan, Hermione." He kissed her gently. "Maybe not the sofa, though. I don’t think Crookshanks would appreciate that very much."

 

Laughing, Hermione nodded in agreement. "He's certainly protective of me, although he means well." She gathered some shampoo in her hands. "Now, why don’t we finish cleaning up?"

 

She scrubbed at her hair and was in the process of rinsing when Lucius got out to towel off. She heard a string of curses leave his lips. "Lucius?" Her heart hammered in her chest. _Please, Crooks, stop being a troublemaker_.

 

"Your cat shat in my clothes," Lucius told her, his tone flat.

 

Hermione couldn’t help the giggle. "I think he likes you," she teased.

 

"Yes, well, the feeling is mutual," Lucius replied. "I suppose I'll just have to be naked for the rest of the evening. It's his fault."

 

"That's right, love, show him you're in charge," Hermione said, smiling. She had a feeling that between Lucius and Crookshanks, she'd never have a dull moment again.


End file.
